Office of Operations
The Office of Operations (OO) oversees the four geographical bureaus of the Los Angeles Police Department. These bureaus are the Central Bureau, West Bureau, Valley Bureau, and South Bureau, including their patrol divisions and detective divisions, although the Detective Bureau maintains functional responsibility of the detectives assigned to geographical detective divisions. It also oversees the departments COMPSTAT (computer statistics) process. The Office of Operations is headed by the Director of Operations, currently Assistant Chief Michel Moore. He is also designated as the First Assistant Chief, which means he will assume the duties of Chief of Police Charlie Beck in his absence. Office of Operations in the Major Crimes Universe In the Major Crimes Universe, the Office of Operations oversees the four geographical bureaus of the department as well as some specialized bureaus and divisions. The geographical bureaus are the Central Bureau, West Bureau, Valley Bureau, and South Bureau, including their patrol divisions and detective divisions. It also oversees the Detective Bureau, Special Operations Bureau, Counter-Terrorism Division, and the Criminal Intelligence Division. It's possible that the Real-Time Analysis and Critical Response Division is also under the command of the Office of Operations, and most likely under the supervision of the Assistant Director of Operations. The Major Crimes Division is also part of the Office of Operations but it is under the direct command and supervision of the Director of Operations. Director of Operations * Assistant Chief William Pope (J.K. Simmons): The Director of Operations during The Closer. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor (Robert Gossett): The Director of Operations during Major Crimes until Season 5 episode "White Lies, Part 1". * ''Acting'' Assistant Chief Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney): The Acting Director of Operations during Major Crimes, Season 5 winter episodes, until a replacement for Chief Taylor can be permanently appointed. Returns to lead the SOB after the promotion of Leo Mason. * Assistant Chief Leo Mason (Leonard Roberts): Mason was promoted to replace Taylor as the Director of Operations in Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, "Shockwave, Part 2". File:PopeSmall.jpg|Chief Pope|link=Will Pope File:TaylorHead.jpg|Chief Taylor|link=Russell Taylor File:HowardHead.jpg|Chief Howard|link=Fritz Howard File:AsstChiefLeoMasonHead.png|Chief Mason|link=Leo Mason Other Personnel * Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is the Assistant Director of Operations during Major Crimes. File:DeputyChiefDavisHead.jpg|Chief Davis|link=Winnie Davis = Office of Special Operations = In 2010, Chief Charlie Beck reorganized the department after he was sworn in as the new Chief of Police, during which he created the Office of Special Operations (OSO), which began to oversee the departments specialized functions, meaning the Detective Bureau, the Special Operations Bureau (SOB), and the Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Bureau (CTCIB). SOB and CTCIB later merged to create the new Counter-Terrorism and Special Operations Bureau (CTSOB). The Office of Special Operations is headed by the Director of Special Operations, currently Assistant Chief Beatrice Girmala. Chief Girmala is assisted by Commander Vito Palazzolo, who has oversight over the departments security and inmate detention. Commander Palazzolo has oversight of the Security Services Division, which provides security to the Historic Los Angeles City Hall, the Los Angeles Central Library, the Los Angeles Zoo, the Los Angeles Convention Center as well as city parks, recreation centers, senior centers, and beaches located in the city of Los Angeles; the Custody Services Division, which maintains all of the jails used by the department; and the Property Division, which maintains and handles all items in the custody of the department including the personal effects of LAPD prisoners. Office of Special Operations in the Major Crimes Universe In the Major Crimes Universe, the reorganization that created the Office of Special Operations has not happened, even though it was suggested in Season 7 of The Closer when Tommy Delk was promoted to Chief of Police. He created a new organizational chart of the department which would have promoted Russell Taylor to Assistant Chief of the Office of Special Operations. Before Tommy Delk could make these changes public, he died of a sudden brain aneurysm. After Assistant Chief of Operations Will Pope was appointed as the Interim Chief of Police, and after being permanently promoted to Chief, he did not make any changes to the organization of the Major Crimes Universe LAPD, as the recently promoted Assistant Chief Taylor was also appointed as the Assistant Chief of Operations, rather than Assistant Chief of Special Operations. Because of this, in the Major Crimes Universe's LAPD, the Office of Operations still oversees all specialized functions of the department as the Office of Special Operations has not been created. Category:LAPD Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes